


Five Minutes to Midnight

by TilDeathDoWeLove25



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilDeathDoWeLove25/pseuds/TilDeathDoWeLove25
Summary: Its New Year’s Eve.Lance sets up a surprise for Keith.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Five Minutes to Midnight

The night was nice, considering it was the end of December. It could also have something to do with the amount of alcohol buzzing through Keith’s veins. He stood out on the balcony, a red solo cup in his hand full of some fruity drink. It was getting close to eleven o'clock, but he wasn’t one for New Year’s traditions. 

A pair of cold hands covered his eyes and he chuckled fondly. He had a guess as to who it could be, but he had to hear their voice first. 

“Guess who~” a very familiar and smooth voice said. A voice that sometimes haunted Keith’s dreams in the best kind of way.

“Hm… I don’t know. It couldn’t  _ possibly _ be Lance.” He said and then the hands lowered and rested over his shoulders instead, turning him to face their owner. 

“What are you doing out here all by yourself? I know you’re not a party guy, but it’s our first New Year’s Eve back on Earth…” Lance’s lips curled into a slight pout and how could Keith resist his boyfriend looking so cute.

“I was enjoying the scenery… just look at those stars.” 

“Baby, you’re the only star I want to light my sky~” Lance said with an eyebrow wiggle.

“How much have you had to drink?” Keith asked with a teasing smile as he placed his hands on Lance’s hips, as the other man just smirked, “enough…” he said with a soft laugh. 

“Wanna get out of here?”

“You propositioning me?” Keith teased, pulling him closer, “we could maybe just take a cab home and I can show you that surprise I set up for you…” Lance said, reaching to move a strand of hair from Keith’s face. “I don’t really want to be here anymore… and home sounds awesome.”

Keith thought about it for a moment and then smiled, “you know…” he brushed his thumbs over Lance’s midriff. “I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of New Year’s with you alone… I’m sure everyone will understand.”

"That's true...” Lance looked thoughtful for a moment and then grinned, “I literally have the best boyfriend in the universe…”

“You're only saying that because you're drunk and very biased.” 

“Shut up. I know what I'm saying and why.” Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith, very childishly, causing the other male to laugh. He grasped Lance's hand and led him into the party once more. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

The others weren’t too hard to find, luckily. They were gathered around together while Adam and Shiro told embarrassing stories about when Keith was younger, because of course they would be.

“Hey! Speak of the devil and here he comes!” Pidge smirked at Keith and Lance, “why don’t we let him finish the story about getting locked outside in just a towel~”

“Adam and Shiro got locked in the garage that day because the garage door opener was jammed and they left their keys inside. I climbed through a window and had to let them in and caught them… in an interesting position.” Keith smirked at how red the two of them blushed. “Needless to say, I’m glad I have my own place now. Speaking of… Lance and I are heading out. He sat something up for me and I don’t wanna bring in the new year without seeing it.”

“Oooh! Sounds like Keith is gonna get some!” Pidge said, clearly drunk.

“Who let the gremlin into the alcohol…she’s barely eighteen.” Lance put his hand on his hip with a teasing smirk.

“ _ WhO lEt ThE gReMlIn InTo ThE aLcOhOl _ \- shut up Lance.” She huffed and finished her red solo cup. “It’s New Year’s…give me a  _ break _ .”

“Anyway… I’ll see you guys tomorrow or whatever…” Keith said as he took Lance’s hand, “since Shiro drove us… we’ll get a cab or somethin’…”

“Umm… don’t you mean an Uber?”

“Oh no! Not at  _ all _ … Keith and I are pretty hammered… an Uber would be a very bad idea. Don’t wanna throw up.” Lance said, waving his hands in front of himself, “not willing to pay out the ass to clean someone’s car. I’d rather get a cab or walk…”

“See you guys.” Keith said again and looked at the clock, before grasping Lance’s hand and rushing out of Shiro’s house. “Holy  _ shit _ … any longer and you two would have been stuck in a debate…”

“Who? Me and Pidge?” Lance snorted and shoved his hand in Keith’s jacket pocket, “not a chance… hey… you know we can just walk, right?”

“We wouldn’t get home by midnight…” Keith commented as he held Lance’s hand that was in his pocket, “we should just call someone… is Ronnie still in town? I don’t wanna take a taxi…”

“Yeah… I think so. She’s staying with Acxa…” Lance responded and leaned against his boyfriend, who was more than happy to take his hand out of his pocket to put it around Lance. “Want me to call her?”

“Nah… she’d miss midnight if she dropped us off first, never mind.”

“What about Ina?” Lance suggested, “she said we could use her as a D.D tonight if we needed. She doesn’t drink.”

Keith stopped walking, “oh yeah… she did. Call her.”

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

As Ina pulled up to their house, Keith and Lance thanked her for the ride as they got out. “You are literally the  _ best _ . Shiro couldn’t have driven us.” Lance said and Ina just smiled and nodded, “I already took James and Nadia home. Ryan was kinda glad he didn’t drink so much.” She laughed, “I’m just glad you got home safely, thanks to me. Happy New Year’s Eve, guys.”

“Aww… thanks Ina. Happy New Year’s Eve to you too.” Lance said and then they waved as she drove off, leaving them on the walkway to their apartment. 

Keith checked the time. 11:30.

“Just enough time, too… kinda glad she lives close to Shiro.” Keith commented and Lance smiled in agreement as he took his boyfriend’s hand, and led him to their door. With his free hand, he unlocked the door and walked in with him. “You gotta close your eyes, or it won’t be a surprise.”

“ _ Lance _ …”

“Just do it. And no peeking!”

Keith gave a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, “okay… I trust you, lead the way.” He said as Lance locked the door behind them and then grasped a hold of his hand again. He couldn’t see anything, so he had to trust Lance to keep him from tripping over anything. They were both drunk, so it took a lot of trust. That was just how much he loved Lance.

They stopped and Lance turned him around, “you’re facing the hall… stay there for a second. While I add some... ambiance.”

Keith cracked an eye open to see that he was indeed facing the wall. Or more specifically, the picture of he and Lance at the first reunion of the paladins. He couldn’t help but smile at how happy they looked.

“Okay… turn around and open your eyes.”

He did so and gave a soft gasp when he saw the artificial candles everywhere, illuminating the room. Lance must have taken notes from the last time they used real candles (and nearly burned the apartment down). That wasn’t even the best part. There was a purple pearlescent banner that read “Happy New Year!” on the wall beside their bed. 

“ _ Oh _ … wow…” he said with a grin, “Lance… this is…- _ wow _ .” Keith was clearly at a loss for words.

“You like it?” Lance asked as he approached him with champagne flutes, and a coy smile.

“It's wonderful, darlin'… thanks.” He pecked his cheek and took one of the flutes, “you didn’t have to do all this… but I’m very happy you did.”

They tapped glasses together and took a drink.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Clothes were scattered around the room. It was 11:51, which meant nine minutes until midnight. Lance brushed some of Keith’s mussed hair from his face and bent down to kiss him. He straddled Keith, and smirked down at him.

“You’re not gonna let me get you ready?” Keith asked, watching Lance with hooded eyes. He would never get enough of the beautiful caramel skinned man. Lance grasped his hand and guided it to his entrance, where he tapped against something solid. It sent a shiver down Keith’s spine to know that Lance had been ready for him the entire time. “Holy  _ fuck _ … h-how long have you had that in?”

“And now you know why it took me so long to get ready for tonight… pun intended.” Lance winked, and Keith was gone. Hell, he was  _ already _ so in love with Lance to begin with. This was just a perk.

Lance reached behind himself to grasp Keith’s thick length and sunk down on him without warning.

“ _ Ah- _ fuck… s- _ shit _ ~!” Keith really hadn’t been expecting that, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining, “oh my  _ god _ , Lance…  _ baby, you _ -”

“Yeah…~”? Lance moaned out, so beautifully and Keith couldn’t help but look at him, watching the rosy blush dust over his cheeks, all the way to his ears, and down to his chest. His hands instinctively went to Lance’s ass and he used that leverage to lift him and pull him back down, eliciting a filthy sounding moan from the man.

“ _ K-Keeeiith _ ~”

God, he loved when Lance said his name like that, it was enough to make him blush a bit as well. Though, from how warm his ears and shoulders were, he was sure it wasn’t just his cheeks that were red. He gave Lance’s ass a good squeeze, bent his knees, and rocked his hips upward. He gripped Lance’s hips and forced him to take it a little slower, knowing that if they continued at the speed Lance started with, he wouldn’t last.

A quick glance at the digital clock on the nightstand told him it was five minutes ‘til midnight, and he had a goal to make Lance cum to bring in the new year. He gripped his hips tighter and then began to fuck up into Lance, making the most obscene and filthy sounds of skin against skin and the squelch of him entering him over and over.

It was heaven.

Lance’s keening moans were music to his ears, and right now, Lance was absolutely gorgeous. His eyes were lidded and his mouth was hanging open in ecstasy, breathy moans leaving him on any particularly hard thrust from the raven haired man beneath him. 

Keith watched him with awe as he was the one who made Lance look so debauched, and he was the only one that could. “Fuck,  _ Lance _ …” he breathed out and Lance focused those pretty two toned eyes on him.

He was close and Keith could feel it with how tight he’d become, squeezing him like a vice with his thighs and gripping at his shoulders with his hands, nails digging into his skin. It was so perfect. “ _ Lance _ …~”

“Nnh~?”

Keith leaned up to tuck a strand of hair behind Lance’s ear, “cum for me, baby…” 

Lance cried out his name and Keith covered his mouth with a deep kiss, tongue swirling around Lance’s, as he too released into that tight heat. 

As they came down from their intense climax, Keith broke the kiss and glanced at the clock. Midnight.

“Happy New Year, baby…” he panted and Lance just chuckled and pecked his nose.

“Happy New Year…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope everyone had a Happy New Year!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @FonceInk (sfw) @FonceSins (nsfw)
> 
> And on Instagram @FonceInk.
> 
> The art associated with the fic is posted here: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/FonceSINS/status/1344405163042164736?s=09


End file.
